


One Night Stand

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, player Kenny, sad Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: “Hey,” Butters looks up from his half empty cup enlisted with alcohol, ”how about me and you," he watches the person in front of him lick his lips in eager, "right now.” Kenny leans back and laughs, finishing his portion in mere seconds. The sticky liquid drips from his chin, all roaming down his neck. Butters swallows.Au where Butters loves Kenny but Kenny can't return the feelings.





	One Night Stand

“How many times, Ken,” Butters leans forward and glance to each direction from him, ”no. Plus it’s the vodka talking not you.”

“It would be just once,” Kenny sticks his tongue out and runs it along Butters’ cup, then rest it back down with the saliva hanging from his tongue. ”I know how much you want it.”

Butters clears his throat and crosses his legs, embarrassed to what his body is doing. "No is no.” Butters blushes, "I don’t want it to be a mistake.”

Kenny tilts his head in confusion, "how would it be a mistake?” But even as he said this, Kenny understands what he meant. For this is the same words he has heard, all from the same person.

Butters twirls his fingers, hearing the light jaz play and the tunes of the individuals, "don’t you have girls..” Kenny raised his eyebrows but his bright blue eyes yearn for something which Butters swiftly look away from, "I don’t know.”

“You think I am a man whore, don’t you?” Kenny giggles, the alcohol clearly taken in control, leaving an empty shell of a personality. “Here is Kenny, THE FAMOUS MANWHORE.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Butters said, shielding himself in his arms, ”I mean, you’re good looking so..well people should be coming after you.”

Kenny smirk dims down into a small soft one, "and do you..” Butters glances up with his innocent blue eyes, "do you find me attracting?” Kenny twirls the little liquid he has in Butters’ cup.

They made eye contact and stare at each other for what felt like hours. As time rolls, each person went through a gruesome transformation. Butters’ face turned the colour of tomato and he began to twirl his hands, furiously. On the other Kenny’s cheeky smile began to fade and the thought of how tonight might be a mistake if he keeps pushing.

“It’s fine, I won't force you into anything.” Kenny said getting up from his seat, “I’ll see you around..yeah?”

He turns and gathers his clothing, pulling is jacket over his broad shoulder and feeling the blue eyes watching him-or more like-studying him in confusion. Kenny sends the fellow a small smile and began his journey before he was interrupted.

“Wait, Ken,” Kenny stops and frowns. In the back of his mind he knows he should keep on walking. In the back of his mind, he also doesn’t want to. “I’ll do it,” Butters muttered, slightly, like a wind blowing by.

And given any other day that he wasn’t under the influence of alcohol he would have turn Butters away but he's horny and Butters is there..innocent as ever...right in front of him.

 

“Holy fuck! You’re tight.” Kenny moans into Butters' ears, making the little fellow laugh. Butters leans back against the bed and follow Kenny’s movements as he thrusts. He lets out a groan and covers his mouth in the stain covers. It started of slow and less painful but as the alcohol powers began to vanish, the speed began to increase. Kenny’s dick was deep inside him, and Butters was squirming as his sweat seeks down his body. Even through the pain, Butters seem to try his best to please Kenny which Kenny realize and lean down to kiss the back of his neck. Though, to Butters, it was more like a sorry kiss than a grateful one.

“Turn me over,” Butters whimpers, "I want to see your face.” And Kenny did as he said, hesitating  at first. Their eyes met and Kenny extends his face forward, which Butters prepare for it as a kiss but didn’t realize that Kenny was just finishing up.

“Wow.” Kenny said looking at Butters with his lovely grin, "just wow.”

“Best you ever had?”

“Don’t get too cocky.”

They both release their laughter together and Butters carries both his hand over Kenny’s shoulder.  He glances down to his lips and back up to his eyes where Kenny can see his true feelings and the confirmation of a theory he had all along. His mouth slowly opens and Kenny braises the words he has next.

“Kenny..I-”

“Don’t.” Kenny said, “please don’t say it.” Butters' expression crumbles into hurt and Kenny’s heart melts.

“Why can’t I say it,” Butters said, “why can’t I say I love you.”

Kenny groans and rolls over, he hated it especially when it's someone he cares about, ”because..” A sigh escapes his lips, “I don’t want to hurt you."

“I can’t give you what you want Butters,” Kenny holds Butters’ hand, "I’m not that type of person who's good with relationships...”

Butters removes his face from Kenny’s view and utters, “you can always learn.”

“But you don’t understand,” Kenny said, "I can’t stick to one person. Plus..your parents and the cops,” Kenny rolls his hand down Butters’ spine, feeling each drop, ”they just don’t mix.”

The room became silent that you can hear the cars passing by outside. There was also the pounding music from downstairs and the slight yet noticeable breaths from each boys.

“Let’s run away Ken. Leave this place, just you and me.” He turns to Kenny to watch his toothless grin, "and where would we go?”

Butters rolls on top of Kenny, "anywhere that the wind takes us, venturing over lands and overseas.”

Kenny kisses Butters’ forehead, "I would like that.”

“Yeah?”

Kenny nods.

Butters frowns, ”stay..the rest..of the night.” and Butters rolls over not hearing an answer from Kenny.

And Butters know, that the moment Butters falls asleep that’s when Kenny would go on a journey..a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> I had soo many Bunny fics in mind but I can't ever seem to finish them... hope you like this cute one shot.


End file.
